Blackeye
'''Blackeye '''is one of the main antagonists in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a villainous lion who originally lived in the African Castle as the king's royal advisor and loyal to the throne. In secret, Blackeye held a strong disdain of Harold for being the most powerful figure in Africa and vowed to gain control of the kingdom by draining the souls from animals who would buy his spells, the price being their soul. Blackeye ended up being banished from the kingdom and resided in a desolate cave, devising plans to overtake the kingdom and get revenge on Harold and the royal family. Background When Harold was crowned the king of Africa, Blackeye was hired as the royal advisor. Despite being magically powerful, Blackeye deemed himself as the second-most powerful lion in Africa, with the first being Harold. Developing a hatred and envy of Harold, Blackeye wished to overtake his kingdom by any means necessary. In order to become powerful and unstoppable to the African army. Blackeye began to have African animals buy his spells, the price for it is their souls. Once Blackeye has the soul in his grasp, the animal's body is turned into a snail. His son, Blackeye pea continued to lure more animals into his secret lair until Harold caught them in the act. With Blackeye's treachery revealed to the Crown, Harold angrily banishes from the African kingdom, not before vowing vengeance against his new rival. Personality Blackeye is a dark and sinister lion with a cruel and twisted sense of humor. After his banishment from Africa, Blackeye began to pose as a central of hope and faith for the poor animals that reside in the outskirts of the kingdom. Even with his special tools confiscated, Blackeye managed to lure animals into his lair by telling them that he can help them with their problem or make their dream come true. While explaining the deal, Blackeye sees his victims as customers and himself as a smooth-talking and charismatic businessman. In order for a mammal to have their problem solved or to make their dream, a reality, they must complete a certain task for him. If the animal succeeds with the task, their deal will be fulfilled. If the animal fails to complete the task, their soul will be trapped inside Blackeye's heart forever. To ensure that the animal fails, Blackeye has his son or hires the kingdom's dangerous and sadistic criminals to do away with them. For a lion, Blackeye doesn't seem to bear his teeth at prey animals or try to attack them. In his lair, he has a large full of mice that Blackeye will sometimes eat when he's hungry. Blackeye is very vengeful, holding a vendetta against Harold for a prolonged period of time. While hiding out in his cave, Blackeye uses his cauldron to spy on Harold's relatives and closest friends. Blackeye simply wants to do away with his rival, Harold but has found his son, Toby to be valuable and his ticket to gaining control of Africa. If Blackeye has Toby in his clutches, he can threatened to kill the young prince unless Harold gives his crown, throne, castle or even his life to Blackeye. Blackeye hates each member of the royal family and wishes to ruin their lives in any kind of way. For example, he murdered Scarface's wife, Martha and showed no remorse for his actions. Blackeye is shown to be traitorous, deceptive and untrustworthy. He seems to have a habit of crossing his fingers when he's been given a promise. While seeming calm and composed in nature, Blackeye can quickly lose his temper and can fall into a deranged and murderous state. Blackeye generally poses as the opposite of Harold and how he wants to rule his kingdom. Harold wants to rule his kingdom with peace and keep it a utopian location. While Blackeye, however, wants to turn the kingdom into a dystopian location and destroy all of plant life in the process. Blackeye will eventually shown to be lazy while ruling Africa as king. He'll take great pleasure in turning the remaining members of Harold's family in slaves and will delightfully torture them. Physical appearance Blackeye is slightly tanned lion with a slight obese build. He has a large black mane and has green eyes. When using his magical abilities, Blackeye's green eyes turn to red eyes, showing how psychotic and deranged, he is. Powers and abilities Blackeye is shown to be recognized as the third most powerful magical villain in Wooten media. The first, being Luther and the second being Dr. Frederick. Similar to Frederick, Blackeye can predict the future to his customers. Predicting the future can be an advantage for Blackeye, he might need to know what his customer's weakness or dreams are, that way he can harbor that over them when they're close to denying the spell. Blackeye's evil magic is usually used when he can't manipulate an animal into buying his deals. With Terry gone and the hyenas released from the Hyena Lands, Blackeye manages to conjure up some henchmen for him, that will obey his orders and never disobey him. When a soul enters Blackeye's heart, it strengthens him and his powers significantly. It is unknown what will happen if Blackeye gains too many souls or loses all of them but is likely that it'll result in his certain and untimely death. Appearances The Brave Lion This episode is Blackeye's debut. In this episode, Blackeye plans to have his rival's only son and heir buy one of his deal, thus gaining his soul in the process. He has his son, Blackeye pea cruelly taunt Toby about not being brave, so the lion prince can come over to Blackeye's cave asking for a spell. Blackeye nearly has Toby's soul when he was about to sign an enchanted contract until Harold and the gang intervened. Harold warned Blackeye to stay clear of his family and kingdom or he'll suffer a punishment far worse than death. Blackeye "promised" Harold, not to do anymore funny business. Secretly, Blackeye orders his son to kidnap Harold, so he can finish with the might lion king, once and for all. He plans to drop Harold down a volcano and claim the throne, afterwards. Luckily, Toby, the royal family and Wooten Gang come over to battle Blackeye and his son. Just as Toby is about to meet his demise, he notices that Hugo's freeze ray fell out of his pocket. Toby blasts the ray at the crooked lions and they are instantly frozen, except for their heads. As the royal guards take Blackeye and Blackeye pea to a secure location, the angry witch doctor tells his rivals, that he'll get revenge, very soon. The Nature Dragon: The Series Blackeye does appear in the other episodes of the cartoon series as a main antagonist. Sometimes, he acquires help from Luther or Doctor Frederick. Category:Lions Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:African characters Category:Spouses Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Servants Category:Main antagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Wooten Villains Category:Parents Category:Warlocks Category:Henchmen Category:Singing characters Category:Bosses Category:Thieves Category:Jungle animals